The Administrartive Core will identify and allocate resources within the MRU and will facilitate communication about the scientific findings that the MRU makes. An external review committee will convene annually to review the progress of the MRU and to make recommendations about its scientific direction. The Administrative Core will support investigators' participation in naitonal meetings and will disseminate information to the general public through the Valley Fever Center for Excellence's news letter, its website, and its Valley Fever Awareness Week annual program.